Vocaloid OC Fan Fiction
by CielPhantomhiveMichaelis
Summary: This is a Vocaloid OC Fan Fiction with my own OC. The other main character in this is a friend's OC. I have gotten permission to use this. This is a yaoi fanfic. The summary is written before the first chapter in detail. I could not put it here since it was too long.
1. Chapter 1

Sarade Maelorn Darkcloud and Noxis Skongood Fanfiction

Sarade Maelorn Darkcloud is a very studious, intelligent, kind, neat, and sophisticated individual. He is eighteen years old and six feet tall. He has sky blue with lavender purple streaks hair that does not go past his chin. His right eye is the same color blue as in his hair. His left eye is the same color purple as in his hair. He wears dark (blue or black) form fitting jeans with brightly colored tops. He is an only child. His parents always neglected him as a child. They never gave him any attention. He did have a next door neighbor that he hung out with a lot. His name is Kaito Shion they are very close friends. They never played any games when they hung out. Instead, they studied, read books, and watched educational movies/shows. His parents died when he was eight, but he did not find this out until he turned eighteen. His parents were killed in a train crash. To be more specific his parents were taking a train to Shinjuku, they were about halfway there when a car ran into the train. It just so happened that the car that the vehicle hit was the same one his parents were in. The driver died on impact. They were skewered between the car and the other side of the train. He left his parent's house when he turned eight, and moved in with Kaito. Kaito was moving to Shinjuku so he could attend a school he wanted to go to. Sarade lived with Kaito until he turned fourteen. When he turned fourteen he got a job, and rented his own apartment. He started to go to high school. Soon enough, four years passed and he graduated high school. He decided to attend an elite private school. It had dorm buildings so he decided to leave his apartment and live on campus. He went to school for about one semester. Then he met a guy named Noxis Skongood. Noxis is a sixteen year old boy that is five foot six. He wears baggy clothes. When Noxis and Sarade meet for the first time they had to work on a school project together. When they were done with the project they stared to hang out more. This led to sleepovers. Finally, they became more than friends. Sarade and Noxis became boyfriends to each other. Sarade is a little scared that he found out that he is gay. He feels like he cannot tell anyone about his relationship with Noxis. He is thinking that he can trust Kaito with this secret, but he does not know how he is going to take it. So far, no one knows about Sarade and Noxis' relationship besides themselves. Sarade is a bit nervous, because they go to class together during the weekdays. He is very sensitive when it comes to Noxis. Whenever Noxis' shirt falls off his shoulders Sarade's heart beats faster and he gets a boner. He does this quite frequently. Noxis on the other hand does not get them often. Whenever one has a boner the other helps them by giving them a blow-job. This is a quite interesting relationship, because they are very passionate towards each other, but they have yet to have sex for the first time.

It was the typical Monday morning for Sarade. He wakes up, walks over to his dresser, picks out a set of clothes for the day, and goes to the bathroom to put them on. A few minutes later, he walks out of the bathroom, heads back to his bed, and begins to make his bed. When he is done with that, he walks over to the kitchen area of his dorm, and starts making some breakfast for himself. He finishes making the food, puts it all on a tray, walks over to the table in the middle of the room, and sits down. He slowly eats his breakfast thinking about what the lecture in class is going to be about today.

Noxis has a different way of waking up in the morning. He wakes up, grabs a set of clothes, and changes right there in the middle of his dorm. He leaves the clothes on the floor, and grabs a quick something to eat before he heads off to class.

Sarade finishes up his breakfast, gets up, and walks over to the kitchen area once again. There he cleans the dishes in the sink, then dries them off. After he is done with this, he puts the dishes back in their proper places in the cabinets. He grabs his school bag and walks towards the door. He gets to the door, opens it, and closes it behind him. He turns around and locks the door. He heads off to class. A few minutes later, he arrives at the classroom and sits down at his desk. They are soon paired up for a school project. It was 4th period of the school day, Noxis was in English class day dreaming and not paying attention to what the teacher was saying until he had heard his name.

"Huh, what?" Noxis said as the teacher somewhat glared at him.

"I said Noxis and Sarade will be paired up for the mid-term project. Today is going to be work period, now go find Sarade." The teacher said to Noxis.

Noxis looked around; He actually wasn't sure which student in the classroom was Sarade. He sat in his seat looking like a lost puppy.

Sarade gets up and approaches Noxis. "Hello, my name is Sarade. Are you Noxis?" He hopes that he approached the right person. He waits for an answer from the student.

Noxis jumped a bit in his seat a bit startled. "Yeah...?" Was all he said. Today was the first time this week he had spoken in class. Not unusual for the quiet boy.

"Good, let's get started on our project. Do you know how we should split the work?" He replied. He waits patiently for Noxis' answer.

"I... actually wasn't paying attention let me read the paper the teacher handed out to us." Noxis read the paper over. "You do the research and I'll do the essay?''

Sarade nods. "Alright, sounds good. I will get started on the research. You start working on a Venn diagram." Sarade walks over to the computers and starts the research. He does this for half an hour, then prints out what he found. He brought the papers back to Noxis. "Here, I am done with the research." He continues to hold the papers until Noxis takes them.

"Ah thank you..." He took the papers and headed over to a computer where he both worked on an essay and on the Venn diagram, He quickly typed up a lengthy essay. "Can you come look this over?" He asks Sarade.

"Sure, one moment." walks over to Noxis and looks over the essay. "This is good. I feel like it is missing something. I cannot put my finger on it though. What do you think?" He asks Noxis. He waits patiently for a reply to his question, while looking at Noxis.

"More detail maybe?" He asks Sarade.

"Yes, that is it. Add more detail to the essay, and call me over when you are done. I am going to head back to my desk." Sarade walks back to his desk, sits down, and waits patiently for Noxis to call him.

After about fifteen minutes Noxis called the other over again to review the essay once again.

He walks over to Noxis to look over the essay again. "This is better. Let me read over the essay to check for any errors. May I sit down?" He asks waiting for Noxis to reply.

"Y-yeah sure..." He scooted and pulled a chair over for Sarade.

Sarade sits down in the chair. "Thank you, now to look over the essay." He looks over the essay. Ten minutes pass and he finishes reviewing the paper. "I am done, now to print it out and turn it in." Stood up, pushed the chair back where it was, walks to his desk and sits down. He waits patiently for the teacher to be finished grading their paper.

Noxis starts to think about the paper, and wonders how well he did. The teacher hands the paper to Sarade first; they had scored an A- on the project. Noxis just sat in his seat quietly hoping he had done a good job.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day 4th period came by all too quickly, and Noxis chose a new seat today. He decided to sit in the waaay back.

Sarade walks in the classroom and notices that Noxis is sitting in the back of the room. He decides to sit all the way in the back left corner of the room near a window. He sits down at the desk and looks out the window until class starts.

Like yesterday, Noxis is spaced out and not paying attention to what the teacher is saying. He just sits there and stares blankly as he day dreams.

When class starts, Sarade turns his attention to the teacher, and listens to the lecture. As he is listening to the lecture, he pulls out a notebook and pen, and starts writing down notes to study from later.

Noxis stares at the clock wishing time would go faster and he rests his head on the table and sort of zones in and out to what the teacher is saying.

Sarade quickly fills up one page with notes, flips the page in his notebook, and continues to take notes. He soon realizes that he is taking quite a bit of notes today in class. He soon realizes that the teacher is done with the lecture. He finishes writing down his notes, closes his notebook, caps his pen, and puts them away in his bag. He looks over at Noxis and notices that he looks bored. He approaches Noxis.

"Hello Noxis." He waits for him to reply.

He jumps and is taken back to reality, "Oh. Hi...Sarade..." He sat up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I noticed that you looked a little spaced out today. Is anything wrong?" He looks at Noxis and waits for his answer.

"Hmmm not really I'm always like this." He smiled a bit as the teacher looked over at them she smiled thinking that Noxis had at last found someone to get him to talk.

"Oh, I never noticed before. I have always been focused on listening to the teacher and taking notes. How is your day so far, Noxis?" He stands there looking at Noxis, waiting for him to answer.

"Fine I suppose and yours?"

"Mine is good. Today's lecture seemed more in detail. I took over two full pages of notes." He holds his right hand because it is in pain from writing so many notes. He stands there waiting for Noxis' reply.

"Ah yeah... Lots of um... detail... "He didn't really listen to the teacher that much.

"Yes, what are you planning on doing for the rest of the day, Noxis? I do not really have much planned for the rest of the day besides studying for a few hours." He starts massaging his right hand to see if that helps any.

"Probably head back to my room and read... Ah.. Here give me your hand for a second..."

"I see. Okay, here." He holds out his right hand toward Noxis. He is reluctant to do so because he is unsure of what Noxis is going to do to his hand.

He's somewhat experienced with massages and pressure points. He massages the other's hand getting rid of the cramp and pain that was in it.

"What did you do Noxis?" He smiled.

"Nothing really I just fixed a few pressure points that were aching..." He smiled back.

"How did you learn this? Would you be willing to teach me this?" He looks at Noxis still in shock. He hopes Noxis says yes, so he has another opportunity to learn something.

A blush creeped onto Noxis' face. "I suppose I could try if you like..."

"Alright then, we should head back to the dorms first though. Do you want to go to your dorm or mine?" He looks at Noxis.

"Mine is rather messy right now...I suppose we should go to yours..."

"Alright then, follow me." He grabs his bag from his desk and leads Noxis to his dorm.

They walk together for a few minutes, arrive at his dorm, and he opens the door for Noxis.

"Here we are. I apologize; it's not as clean as it normally is. I sort of left in a hurry this morning. I studied too long and did not get any sleep." He follows Noxis into his dorm. "Would you like any refreshments?" As he waits for Noxis' answer, he walks over to the kitchen area and gets some refreshments for himself.

"Water's fine..." He smiled shyly at the other.

"Suit yourself." He fixes a glass of water for Noxis after he prepares some tea and bread for himself. He then walks over to the table in the middle of the room. "Come over here, it is better to sit down for this." He approaches the table, places the refreshments on the table, and sits down. He then takes a sip of his tea and rips off a piece of bread.

He walks over and sits by the other drinking his water. He suddenly was nervous.

He notices that Noxis looks nervous. He smiles at Noxis in attempt to comfort him somehow. "No need to be nervous, we are just classmates. Now then, Let us begin on the lesson." He looks at Noxis serious and focuses all his attention on him.

He takes a deep breath, "The human body has many nerves running throughout the body, and certain nerves when pressed against feel good whilst with other can cause excruciating pain. Sometimes nerves can get overworked which is what causes painful cramps. Massaging the area in a circular motion will sometimes help. Sometimes acupuncture helps, it depends with different bodies. Yours I believe responds to ovular movements rather than circular, which is rather strange. But, as I said before, different bodies have different nerves and such."

While he listens to Noxis explain to him the lesson, he takes out his notebook and pen. He starts writing down notes. As Noxis finishes explaining, he finishes writing down his notes. He then closes his notebook and caps his pen. He sets them down on the table. "I understand completely. Thank you. Now is there anything I can do for you in return?" He goes back to sipping his tea and eating bread, gradually ripping it apart.

"No need...I'm glad I could teach you something..."

He thinks for a second. "I could let you copy my notes. I don't need them until ten o'clock anyway. You can borrow them until then. Please return them when you are done, I really need to study every night. Here." He hands Noxis his notebook and waits for him to take the notes.

He pulled out his notebook and pencil and began to copy the notes.

He sips his tea, while Noxis is copying his notes. He sets down his tea and picks up a piece of bread, breaks it into bite-sized pieces, and eats them slowly.

He finished copying the notes and handed his notebook back to him. "Here..."

He smiled. He takes the notebook and puts it in his bag. "Thank you, It is getting late shall I walk you back to your dorm?" He gets up and sets the tray of refreshments on the counter.

"I should be fine on my own... There have been no accidents reported lately..."

"No, I insist. Allow me to walk you back to your dorm." He opens the dorm door, walks out and waits for Noxis, so he can lock the door.

He follows the other and steps outside of the room, "My dorm is a mess right now... So when we get there I'm sorry for the mess."

"Okay." He locks the door behind Noxis and escorts him to his dorm. A few minutes pass and they arrive at Noxis' dorm.

He smiled at the other, "Thank you... Have a good night... I'll see you in class tomorrow." He opened the door and slipped inside so that he wouldn't be able to see the mess.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." He waves at Noxis before he closes the door.

Sarade walks back to his dorm, reaches in his pocket, unlocked his door, and stepped inside his dorm. "Now it is time to clean this mess up first. This place looks like a mess." He walks over to the tray of refreshments, cleans the dishes, and puts everything away. "Now, that is better." He looks at his watch and notices that it is ten o'clock. "It is time to study." He grabs his notebook out of his bag and studies it until one o'clock. He yawns and stretches. "Whew, that was a rough study session. Now, time to get ready for bed." He gets ready for bed, turns out his lights, walks over to his bed, and goes to sleep.

Noxis spends the entire night cleaning his room and soon enough it's time for class and he hasn't slept at all when he gets to 4th period around the middle of it he falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarade wakes up, gets ready, and heads off to class. He arrives at the classroom and sits at his normal desk. He takes notes as the teacher is giving a lecture. Once the teacher is done, he puts away his stuff in his bag, hangs his bag on his desk, and walks over to Noxis. He nudges Noxis softly in an attempt to wake him up.

"Hey." He continues to nudge Noxis until he wakes up.

"Hmmm?" Noxis stirs and looks up at the other.

"Class is over. You slept through the lesson. I will let you borrow my notes." Sarade walks back to his desk, grabs his notebook, and returns to Noxis. He hands him the notebook. "Here." He holds the notebook until he takes it.

"I'm sorry… You don't have to lend me your notes you know..." Noxis looks at him.

"I know, but I want to do this. By the way, what were you doing last night that caused you to sleep during class?" Sarade stands there by him, still holding the notebook. He is waiting for Noxis' answer.

"Cleaning..." Noxis smiled a bit at the other.

Sarade smiles back. "Oh, you should have asked me to help you. I cleaned my place last night too. Then, I studied for a few hours." He stands there surprised that Noxis did not ask him to help clean his dorm.

"It was embarrassing of how big of a mess it was..." Noxis yawned. "I'm glad it's the weekend though. Everyone's got plans to sleep over and stuff and I get to sleep all weekend."

"Oh, I see. I have no plans for the weekend besides studying." Sarade thinks that he has to clean his dorm occasionally during the weekend. He stands there next to Noxis.

"Maybe we could hang out...?"

"Maybe, what were you thinking we could do?" Sarade is still standing next to the other.

"I honestly don't know, I could teach you more about massages?"

"That would be interesting. That sounds like a plan. What time do you want to meet tomorrow, and where do you want to meet?" Sarade continues to stand there.

"I suppose at your place? Whenever so... maybe 3 in the afternoon?"

"Okay. Well take my notes. You can borrow them until tomorrow. Bye." Sarade hands the other his notebook.

"Thank you...See you tomorrow!" Noxis grabs his bag and walks out of the classroom.

Sarade walks to his dorm, unlocks the door, and walks in. He sets his bag down at the table. He then heads over to the kitchen area, and prepares some tea and a snack.

Noxis heads back to his room, copies down the notes, studies, and smiles eager for tomorrow.

Sarade does not know what to do since he doesn't have his notes to study from. He grabs the tray of refreshments and sets them down on the table. He sits down at the table and enjoys his snack.

Noxis decides to head over to the other's room to give him his notes back.

Sarade hears a knock at his door. He gets up and opens the door. "Oh, hello Noxis, come in." He stands back, and lets Noxis in his room.

Noxis smiled, and stepped inside the other's room. "I brought your notes back..."

"Oh, thank you. You did not have to come here today. I told you that you could borrow them until tomorrow." Sarade looks at him.

"I know, but I wanted to stop by and say hi I suppose..."

"I see. While you are here, would like any refreshments before you leave?" Sarade starts to walk over to the kitchen area.

"Some tea would be nice..."

"What kind of tea would you like?" Sarade reaches in a cabinet, pulls out a basket of tea, and shows him the tea.

"Do you have earl grey?" Noxis asks.

Sarade looks in the basket searching for earl grey tea. He finds a packet, puts the basket back in the cabinet, grabs a mug, and prepares the tea. When he is done, he hands it to Noxis. "Here, you are."

Noxis smiles, "Thank you!" He began to drink it, his shirt falling off one of his shoulders.

Sarade notices that Noxis' shirt is falling off his shoulders. He gets this feeling inside that he has not had before. He then feels a strange sensation coming from his member. "Uh... Your shirt is falling off your shoulders."

Noxis set the cup of tea down, "Ah... sorry..." He fixes his shirt and smiles at him and goes back to drinking the tea oblivious to what the other just felt.

Sarade starts feeling like he is going to start blushing. He walks over towards the window and tries to figure out what just happened. He thinks about it so much that it is starting to confuse him. He sighed.

Noxis finishes his tea, looks over at the other, and once again his shirt is falling off his shoulder.

Sarade decides to man up and faces it. He turns around, and sees Noxis with his shirt falling down again. "Um... Your shirt is falling down again." He gets that feeling again, but still does not understand what it means.

"Sorry, it's because it's big on me..." Noxis fixes it once again.

"No need to apologize. There has been something on my mind for a while. It seems to really confuse me, and I cannot understand what it means." Sarade walks over to Noxis.

Noxis looks up at Sarade, "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I really don't know how to explain it. You promise not to laugh at me, when I tell you this." Sarade starts blushing and looks at Noxis.

"Of course I won't laugh at you!" Noxis smiled at the other.

Sarade nods. "Alright, I do not know how to explain it. It all started when your shirt started falling off your shoulders for the first time. I got this strange feeling in my chest. Then, a few seconds later, I got this sensation... When that happened, that is why I turned and walked towards the window. I cannot finish explaining it without using dumb words." He looks at Noxis nervously.

Noxis tilts his head, "Love maybe? It's probably a crush or just your hormones."

"Is that what it is? It still confuses me though. Why would I get that feeling when your shirt started falling off your shoulders?" He is still looking at Noxis.

"Lust maybe?"

"What?" Sarade looks at him confused.

Noxis blushed a bit, "Lust is kind of like love, but lust is when you don't love the person, but want to be intimate with them..."

Sarade blushes a bit more. "Oh, well, this is embarrassing." He rubs his right hand against the back of his head.

"It happens to everyone, don't worry about it." Noxis smiled at the other nervously.

"Oh...May I ask you a strange question?" Sarade looks at the other nervously.

"Sure..." Noxis looked up at the other.

"Well...I was wondering...Did you get the same feeling I did?" Sarade is blushing a lot now.

"Just now? Not really... I have felt it before... So I know how it feels..." Noxis replies.

"Oh..." Sarade sighs, gets up and walks towards the window again.

Noxis watches him and lets out a small sigh.

Sarade continues to look out the window. He now thinks that he should not have told something like that to Noxis.

Noxis lets out a bigger sigh, still blushing. He cannot seem to stop blushing. He smiled at the other and ignored his shirt hanging off his shoulder, "May I have some more tea?"

Sarade takes in a deep breath and turns around to face the other. "Sure, what kind would you like? You really need to find a better fitting shirt. It keeps falling off your shoulders."

"Do you have lemon tea? I'll throw it out when I go back to my room... Although most of my shirts are like this..." Noxis asks.

Sarade walks over to the kitchen area again, grabs the tea basket, finds some lemon tea, and prepares it for Noxis. "Here, looks like this problem might happen a lot between us. If you will excuse me for a moment, I will be right back." He hands the other his tea and makes his way towards his dresser. He then opens the dresser, pulls out a shirt and tosses it at Noxis. "Here, put this on." He quickly looks away from the other.

Noxis quickly changed into the others shirt and smiled at him.

"Umm...Are you done?" Sarade rubs his right hand against his head blushing once again.

"Yeah, it's safe to turn around." Noxis sips on the tea.

"Okay." Sarade turns around to face the other. "I feel really embarrassed about what happened tonight. I have never done this before." He smiles nervously at the other.

"It's fine! Don't worry about it." Noxis smiled and drank the tea.

"Really?" Sarade looks at the other confused.

"Really." Noxis smiled at the other.

"Okay, if you say so. I cannot believe I would tell you something like that. We hardly know each other." Sarade looks at the other.

"Well we are friends, aren't we?" Noxis asks.

"Yes, but we hardly know anything about each other. It is kind of embarrassing explaining something like that to someone I hardly know."

"Just because we don't know much about each other, doesn't mean we can't learn more about each other!"

Sarade nods. "That is very true. Do you want to start learning more about each other today, or shall we wait until tomorrow?"

"You can ask first."

"Okay. What are your hobbies?" Sarade looks at the other.

"Hmmm... I like to draw... and read..." Noxis smiles at the other.

"I see. What about your personality?" Sarade smiles back.

"P-personality... Well...Generally I'm really quiet... I suppose..."

"I could tell. What about your family?" Sarade asks.

"My mother and father are... Stubborn and we don't get along which is the main reason I go to a private school... They're my only family."

"You are lucky you still have parents. I apologize for that. Back to asking questions. Do you have any pets?"

"No pets! I'd love to have a cat though." Noxis replied.

"Oh. Well, that is all the questions I can come up with right now. It is your turn to ask the questions." Sarade looks at the other.

"Hmmm, do you have any siblings?"

"No, I am an only child." Sarade says.

"I guess that's one thing we have in common, do you like to read books?"

"Yes, I read educational books mostly. I rarely read any other books. They just do not seem to interest me."

"Ah, I like to read fiction..." Noxis smiled at the other shyly.

"Yes." Sarade says.

"What?" Noxis looked at the other somewhat confused.

"I apologize. I meant I do not read fiction books."

"Oh... That's alright everyone has their own tastes... hmm... Well what is your favorite class?"

"I do not really have one. I like them all equally."

Noxis nodded, "Hmm...Do you play any instruments?"

"Not really. With all my focus on my classes and studying, I hardly have the time to do anything else."

Noxis nodded, "You should give yourself a day off to relax..."

"There is no time to relax when I have to study every night to keep up with my classes. I do not know. I still feel like I should have to do the assignments that we miss."

"No, no, no, I mean they give the entire class a day off!"

"Oh, I guess that is alright. I have never, not gone to class before."

"I'll talk with the teachers! That way you can have a day to yourself." Noxis smiled at the other.

"Okay. I have no idea what I will do though." Sarade said.

"You could sleep in!"

"Why would I do that? The only thing I can think of what to do is to study my notes."

Noxis frowned a bit, "You need to have a bit of fun every now and then..."

"Fun, I have never experienced this before. Tell me about it."

Noxis' jaw drops, "Y-you've never had fun, but, how?"

"I have always been focused on my studies. There was no time to do anything else."

"I'm making sure we get more than one day off now! You need a break from your studies!"

"I really do not know about that. I am not sure about this Noxis."

"You really need a break though..." Noxis tells Sarade.

"Really, I am not sure if I can do that. I guess I can do it with you though."

Noxis blushes a bit, "Thanks..." He smiled at Sarade.

"Yes. I figured since I told you something so personal, that we had a close relationship." Sarade blushes a lot.

Noxis smiled and blushed, "Y-yeah we do!"

"I thought so." Sarade smiles and blushes a little. He wonders is Noxis feels the same way about him.

Noxis fiddled around with his hands and smiled up at the other, He had taken quite a liking to the other.

Sarade smiles back. "What is it?" He asks.

"Nothing, don't mind me!" He smiled, "I am just shy..."

"I do not think that is it. I told you something personal about me. You can tell me." Sarade looks at the other.

"I-it's nothing I just think you're cool..." Noxis says shyly.

"Really, I never thought about myself like that before. You like me don't you?" Sarade smiles and looks at the other.

"O-of course I do! You're nice and a great friend!" Noxis' blush began to intensify.

"I can tell you are not telling me something. Tell me."

Noxis' blushing intensifies. "I-I already did..." Noxis bites his lip nervously.

"No, you have not. I can tell there is something else on your mind."

"It's nothing..."

"Come on. I told about what I felt earlier." Sarade tells Noxis.

Noxis took a deep breath, "I really like you... Like... a lot..."

Sarade sighs in relief. "I am glad I am not the only one that feels this way. I was worried you didn't like me back." Sarade blushes a lot.

Noxis' whole face turns red, "O-oh! I thought I was the only one..."

Sarade's heart starts beating real fast and the sensation in his member comes back. He gulps. "It is happening again, Noxis. I do not really like this feeling. It is happening quite a lot tonight." He looks at the other nervously.

"S-should I leave?" Noxis asks.

"Oh, no you do not have to. I am just not sure if I should like this feeling. It has never happened until tonight." Sarade rubs his right hand on the back of his head again, blushing.

Noxis smiled, "Perhaps you'll get used to it?"

"Maybe, but what if it happens during class?"

This caused Noxis to blush more, "T-then ask too use the bathroom, to get out of class?"

Sarade's face is almost completely red. "I cannot just miss part of class. I will miss some important notes."

"The teacher can give you notes you know..." Noxis looks at Sarade.

"I guess you are right. I apologize that this conversation got a tad awkward." Sarade says, blushing.

"I-It's fine... I don't mind." Noxis tells Sarade.

"Really, both of us are blushing quite a bit. I feel a bit embarrassed. I have never blushed, or acted nervous like this before." Sarade tells Noxis.

"I end up blushing a lot..." Noxis tells Sarade.

"I do not know how you do it. I want it to stop, but it never seems to go away. In fact, it keeps getting worse." Sarade tells Noxis.

"H-how I do what?" Noxis asks.

"How you can be comfortable with blushing like this. The first time it happened I turned quickly away. I didn't want you to see me like that." Sarade says as he blushes a bit.

"T-trust me I'm not comfortable I'm just a bit...awkward... heh..." Noxis says.

"You seem to be handling it better than me though. It is hard to believe someone my age not blushing until today." Sarade says a little nervous.

Noxis smiled and looked up at the other, "What time is it?"

Sarade looks at his watch. "It is midnight. Why?"

Noxis' eyes widen, "Well thank goodness it's the weekend..." Noxis says a bit shocked.

"Yes. What do you want to do now?" Sarade looks at the other.

"I don't know..." Noxis smiled nervously.

"I do not know either." Sarade smiles back.

Noxis yawns a bit, "Hmmm...Well... We could talk about something." He asks the other as he looks him in the eyes.

"I don't really know." Sarade laughs a bit. "Well then, we will have to think of something." He says to the other.

"Hmm... Do you like insects?" Noxis asks the other.

"They are very interesting creatures. They have their own unique ways of protecting themselves. In some ways I believe they are smarter than humans." Sarade says looking intelligent.

Noxis grins a bit. "What about dinosaurs?"

"They are a bit like insects, but some do not have any way of protecting themselves. The smaller species of dinosaurs are an example." Sarade says as he holds his chin.

"What's your take on Raptors?" Noxis says as he tilts his head.

"They do have some advantages such as their claws, but they cannot protect themselves as easily. They have to rely on other raptors to help them. They do this by sounding a signal to call the others near him." Sarade says with an intelligent looking face.

Noxis nods and listens, "You know a lot of stuff..."

"Yes, well I do read a lot of books." Sarade tells the other.

Noxis nods, "Makes sense..."

"Yes. I have read books ever since I can remember." Sarade says with a serious look on his face.

Noxis smiles, "I'm not very good at reading..."

"I could help you with that." Sarade says with a smile.

"I'm pretty much hopeless at this point..." Noxis laughed a bit.

"I can help you though. I taught myself to read actually. My parents never paid any attention to me. It was like I did not have parents at all." Sarade told him.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that..." Noxis said with a frown.

"It is fine. Do not apologize. It was not your fault." Sarade smiles a bit and kind of wants to hug the other.

Noxis smiles back and want to hug the other. He takes a deep breath and hugs Sarade.

He hugs Noxis back. He now thinks about kissing him but stops himself.

Noxis' heart beat increases and he smiles and hugs him a few moments longer before backing away and yawning again, "Sorry... "

Sarade heart beats fast as well. "It is fine. Do not apologize."

Noxis smiles, "Would you be okay if I stayed the night?"

Sarade blushes a bit and takes a deep breath. "Yes. I am not sure about sleeping in the same bed though. That would be a bit awkward."

"I'd be fine on the floor." Noxis smiled.

"Fine then, you can borrow some of my clothes if you need to. I am going to clean up and then get ready for bed." Sarade walks over, cleans the dishes, and puts everything away. He then grabs a set of pajamas, heads into the bathroom to get changed, and get ready for bed.

Noxis smiled, and lied down by the bed.

Sarade finishes up in the bathroom, walks out into the room, turns off the lights, and gets in his bed. "Goodnight."

"Night night..." Noxis yawned and drifted off to sleep rather fast.

He falls asleep after thinking about Noxis for a while.

Noxis talks in his sleep.

They sleep all night until it is morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarade wakes up quietly and steps over Noxis, trying not to wake him up. He grabs a set of clothes and gets changed in the bathroom.

Noxis stirs a bit and continues mumbling in his sleep.

Sarade notices that Noxis is mumbling in his sleep, when he walks back into the main area. He takes the clothes he was wearing and puts them into the hamper. He walks over to his bookshelf, grabs a book, sits down in a chair, and reads the book until Noxis wakes up.

After a bit Noxis starts to wake and he stretches.

Sarade notices that Noxis is awake and closes his book. "Good morning."

Noxis yawns and rubs his eyes, "M... morning..."

Sarade puts his book back, gets up, and walks over to the kitchen to fix some breakfast for both of them. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything's fine..." Noxis replied.

"Okay." Sarade prepares a teapot of earl grey tea and scones. He walks over to the table holding the tray of food, and sets them down on the table. He sits down at the table.

Noxis sits at the table as well, and smiles at him.

Sarade smiles back at him. "Here you are. Enjoy."

Noxis smiled, "Thanks..." He began to eat.

Sarade began to eat slowly and drink his tea.

Noxis drank some of the tea, every once in a while he looked over at the other.

Sarade looked over at the other occasionally, and smiles. "How is it?"

"It's good!"

"Excellent, I am glad you like it." Sarade smiles at the other one and continues to finish his breakfast.

Noxis smiled and ate and continued to look at him from time and time.

Sarade smiles back. He is soon done with his breakfast and just sits there.

Noxis finishes soon as well, "Thank you that was a good meal." He smiles.

"Glad you liked it. I am going to clean this up." He gets up grabs the tray, cleans the dishes, and puts everything away.

Noxis smiled, "Thank you..."

"You're quite welcome." Sarade walks back over to the other and sits down at the table. He smiled and looked at the other.

Noxis smiles back.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Hmm... Want to go to the park or something?" Noxis suggests.

"Okay. You should get dressed before we leave. Borrow some of my clothes if you need them."

"I'll just stop at my room real quick... So be right back okay? "

"Okay. I will wait here then." He stays seated, and waits for the other to return.

Noxis heads off and puts on a long sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts. The long sleeved shirt isn't much better than the last shirt he had on but he manages to keep it on his shoulders.

Sarade continues to wait for Noxis. He hopes that the other's shirt does not slip off his shoulders again today.

Noxis heads back to the others room. The long sleeve shirt almost went past his shorts and looked pretty silly on him, but he liked it.

Sarade hears a knock at the door, gets up, and walks over to the door to open it.

Noxis smiles and he's there grinning like an idiot, and he looks like an idiot in his outfit too.

Sarade smiles back at the other. He notices that the other's outfit looks a bit silly on him. He is relieved to see that the shirt is not falling off of the other's shoulders.

Noxis smiles more, "Let's go!" He seemed rather enthusiastic.

"Okay." He walks out the door, locks the door, and walks with Noxis to the park.

Noxis seems in a rather good mood as they walk in the sun to the park.

Sarade notices that the other looks quite excited. He looks at him. "What has got you all excited?"

"I haven't been outside in a while. Let alone with a friend!" Noxis responds.

"Oh, I have not been outside in a while either. I normally do not have time for other things." He continues to walk with Noxis.

"You have time for this right though?" Noxis says as he tilts his head.

"Yes. I will study later." Sarade smiles at the other.

Noxis smiles back widely and flails his sleeves around like a child as they reach the park.

As they reach the park, he notices that Noxis' sleeves are flailing around. He chuckles to himself.

Noxis smiles, "Want to go on the swings?"

Sarade sighs. "Sure." He walks with the other to the swings.

Noxis smiles and sits on one, "Have you ever been on a swing before?"

"No I have not." He looks at the other.

"Oh, really, watch me I'll show you how to do it!" Noxis kicked his legs forward and back making the swing move forward and backwards higher and higher. "Try it! It's fun!"

Sarade watches him for a while, and then works up the courage to do it. He walks over to a swing and sits in it. He attempts to swing.

Noxis smiles and he swings pretty high, "I wonder how far I would go if I jumped." He laughed a bit.

"I wonder." He laughs a bit at Noxis.

"Want to find out?" Noxis grinned widely.

"Sure, I just hope your shirt does not slip off your shoulders." Sarade grins back at the other. He gets off the swing and watches the other.

Noxis blushes a bit and launches himself into the air when he hits the ground he does a roll so he doesn't hurt himself.

Sarade watches him hit the ground and rolls a bit. He wonders if the other's shirt is slipping of his shoulders again. He blushes a bit.

Noxis' shirt does, it's fallen down to like his elbow he pulls it up. "Damn I stretched the neck out... That sucks..."

Sarade blushes a lot and quickly turns away so the other does not see him. "Yes. That does suck."

Noxis pulled it so it balanced off his shoulders equally.

Sarade blushes more and hopes the other does not come over and see him like this.

Noxis stands up and brushes his clothes off, "Was that awesome or what?!"

"Yes, that was." Sarade says as he is still looking away from the other.

Noxis smiled and walked over to the other, "Want to get ice cream or something?"

"Sure. Do not look at me right now." Sarade blushes more, and is a bit nervous.

Noxis laughed a bit and grabbed his wrist pulling him towards an ice cream stand.

"Why are you laughing at me?" He hides his face so Noxis does not see him blushing.

"I'm not; it's kind of cute though." Sarade and Noxis reached the ice cream stand. "I'll take a strawberry sundae in a cup please... What do you want Sarade?" Noxis asks.

"I do not care. Just pick something out. I am not cute." Sarade continues to hide his face.

"And a vanilla ice cream please." Noxis pays for the ice cream and grabs them. "Let's head over to a table..."

"Okay." He walks with Noxis to the table still hiding his face.

Noxis sets the ice cream down. "Go on! You can try mine if you want..."

"I am fine with mine. Just please do not look at my face." Sarade blushes a bit more and gets that feeling back. He hopes the other does not look at him.

"Alright..." Noxis looks at his ice cream and eats it.

"Thank you." Sarade eats his ice cream hiding his face from Noxis.

"No problem!" Noxis smiled and at more of his ice cream. "Want a strawberry?"

"No, thank you."

Noxis begins to be a bit nervous. "Alright." He smiles and finishes up his ice cream.

Sarade finishes his ice cream. The feeling will not go away.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." Sarade says still looking away.

"Alright..." Noxis adjusts the shirt and safety pins it so it stay over his shoulders.

Sarade's penis starts to hurt and he groans a bit. He takes a deep breath, and works up the nerve to looks at Noxis again. "What do you want to do now?"

"Hmm... want to go for a walk?"

"Okay. Let's go" He gets up, groans, and walks with Noxis.

"You SURE you're okay? We can head back to the room if you'd like..." Noxis suggests.

"I am fine. It is nothing."

"Let's just head back ..." Noxis smiles at him.

"Okay." He follows Noxis back to his dorm. "Want to head to my room or yours?"

Noxis wanders down the hallway. "Not sure, whichever one you prefer."

He continues to walk with Noxis.

"Let's go to mine." Noxis leads Sarade to his room, and opens the door for him.

"Okay." He follows Noxis to his dorm.

Noxis walks inside his now clean dorm, "Tadaaaaa!"

"Not bad." He wonders if he should tell Noxis about what happened at the park.

He smiles, "It's all clean now."

"Yes it is." He smiles back at Noxis. He notices that his penis still hurts. He lets out a small groan.

He frowns a bit, "Something's wrong... You're in pain aren't you?"

"Yes, a little bit. Why?" Sarade lets out another groan.

"I don't like seeing you in pain...It hurts me as well..."

"Oh. I feel a little embarrassed about it though." Sarade blushes a little, still in pain.

"You can tell me anything you know..."

"That is true. Very well, I will tell you. I got that feeling again at the park, and was blushing quite a bit."

"And you're still feeling it? Hmm... Do you have a boner?" Noxis blushed a bit and tried not to laugh.

"Yes and Yes. Do not laugh at me." Sarade blushes a bit more.

"I'm not laughing..." He blushes. "My bathrooms over there..." He pointed to a door.

"Alright, thank you." Sarade blushes a bit more, walks into the bathroom, and closes the door. He tries to see if he can get the boner to go away.

Noxis sits on his bed blushing quite a bit.

After about ten minutes Sarade gets the boner to go away. He opens the door and walks out of the bathroom to find Noxis sitting on his bed, blushing. He rubs his right hand against the back of his head. "I apologize for this. I feel so embarrassed."

Noxis blushes more. "I-it's fine! You can't help it..." He smiles at the other.

"I feel like I am the only one having problems. It could be that you are the only one with your shirt falling off your shoulders." Sarade smiles back at the other.

Noxis blushes a bit, "Trust me you aren't the only one..."

"Really?" Sarade looks at the other.

Noxis nods and blushes more.

"Oh. That makes me feel a tad better about this. I apologize that we had to leave the park early." Sarade is still looking at the other.

"It's fine! You had fun right?"

"Yes. Well, until that happened. It was kind of awkward from then on." Sarade blushes more.

Noxis smiles, "Well I'm glad you had fun."

"Yes. What do you want to do now?"

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Noxis asks.

"Okay. What is the movie about?" Sarade looks at the other hoping it is an educational movie.

Noxis looked around, "I have a few movies on dinosaurs... Some movies on African animals... I don't really have anything else... I have some Disney movies..."

"What dinosaurs do you have movies about?"

"Mainly raptors and other carnivores..."

"Okay. Do you have paper and a pen? I would like to take some notes." Sarade looks at the other.

Noxis hands him a notebook and pencil. He goes and turns the movie on.

"Thank you." He opens the notebook, uncaps the pen, and waits for the movie to start, so he can start taking notes.

"No problem." The movie starts soon after.

Sarade starts to watch the movie, and takes notes as the movie plays.

Noxis watches the movie occasionally looking over at the other.

Sarade focuses on the movie, occasionally looking down to take notes.

Noxis smiles and watches the movie. Two hours pass, and the movie comes to an end.

Sarade closes the notebook, caps the pen, and looks at the other. "That was a very educational movie."

Noxis nods and smiles, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes. There were quite a bit of notes to take." He shows Noxis the notes he took during the movie.

"W-wow... that's a lot of notes..."

"Indeed. There was more information that I did not know, in the movie, than I thought." Sarade looks over his notes.

Noxis smiled, "What do you want to do now?"

"I do not know. What do you want to do?" Sarade looks at the other.

Noxis just kind of shrugs, "I don't really know..."

"I see. There must be something that we can think of, to do." Sarade looks around the room for ideas. The room doesn't have much too it. In the corner is a stack of video games and books.

"I guess we could go to the park again." Noxis suggests.

"Are you sure about that? Your shirt might fall off your shoulders again." Sarade looks at the other.

"I'll change... I don't really see why you get so excited when it falls off my shoulders..." Noxis laughed slightly.

"I do not know either. It is rather strange. I am still confused about it myself." Sarade smiles at the other.

Noxis smiled back and grabbed a t-shirt. "I'll be right back." He goes into the bathroom and puts the new shirt on and then comes back out.

"Ok. Are you ready to go to the park?" Sarade looks at the other.

Noxis nodded, "Yep!"

"Okay. Let us go." He walks to the door and waits for Noxis.

Noxis walks up and opens the door.

Sarade walks through the door, and walks with Noxis to the park.

Noxis smiles, "So want to go on the swings again?"

"Sure. There should not be any disturbances this time." Sarade smiled at the other.

Noxis laughed a bit and walked over to the swings.

Sarade laughs as well, and walks over to the swings.

Noxis gets on a swing and begins to swing.

Sarade gets on the swing next to Noxis, and begins to swing.

Noxis smiles at the other. "So what are you going to do tonight, study?"

"Most likely, unless something comes up. Why do you ask?" Sarade looks at the other.

"No reason in particular." Noxis says.

"Oh. What are you going to do tonight?"

"Probably read I guess... Maybe play some games..."

"Oh. I am glad we got to hang out today. This was fun." Sarade smiles at Noxis.

Noxis smiles back, "I'm glad too!"

Sarade looks at his watch, notices that it is six o'clock, and looks back at the other. "It is already six o'clock. This day has gone by quickly."

"It's that late already?!" Noxis lets out a sigh. "Yeah... Too quickly..."

"Yes. Do you want to head back to the dorms?" Sarade sighs as well.

"If you'd like too..."

"Yes. It would be best to head back now, before it gets too dark." Sarade gets off the swing and walks back towards the dorms with the other. "Do you want to go back to my dorm, or yours?" He looks at the other still walking.

"Let's go to yours…" Noxis says.

"Okay."

After about ten minutes they arrive at Sarade's dorm. Sarade reaches in his pocket, grabs the key, and unlocks his door. He walks in the dorm and heads over to the kitchen area to make some dinner. "What would you like to eat?"

"Anything is fine with me. I'm not picky." Noxis smiles at the other.

"Okay." Sarade smiles at the other. He prepares some buttered noodles, with the side of salad. There was also some tea, and a cake for dessert. After he is done with everything, he puts it all on a tray, and sets it down on the table. "Dinner is served."

Noxis smiles, "Thank you." He begins to eat.

Sarade smiles back, and begins to eat the noodles. After a while, he finishes the noodles, and starts eating his salad. Every now and then he takes a break to drink some tea.

Noxis does the same. He looks over at the other occasionally and smiles.

Sarade finishes his salad, and drinks some tea. He looks up at the other. "How do you like it? Would you like some dessert?"

Noxis smiles at the other, and then he goes back to his tea. He finishes his main course and smiles, "Yes please."

"Okay. I am going to clean this up, and bring over the cake." Sarade picks up the dishes from the main course, brings them over to the kitchen, washes the dishes, and then puts everything away. He grabs a couple plates, napkins, forks and a knife. He puts them all on the tray along with the cake, brings it over to the table, and sets it down.

Noxis smiles, "Thank you so much."

"You are welcome." Sarade smiles back. He cuts the cake, and hands one to the other. "Here."

Noxis takes it, "Thanks." He smiles and starts to eat it.

Sarade smiles back, and begins to eat his own cake.

Noxis soon finished the cake and yawned a bit.

Sarade looks up at the other, and notices that he is yawning. He smiles, and finishes his cake.

"How was it?"

"Delicious." Noxis smiled.

Sarade blushes a bit. "Glad you liked it. I made it all myself. I do not really like already made food most of the time."

Noxis smiles at the other, while still blushing. He smiled, "I loved it!" He kind of wanted to hug the other again.

"That is great. I am happy to share my cooking with someone else." Sarade smiles real big at the other. He wants to hug the other, as a thank you for liking his food.

Noxis smiles and hugs him while blushing a bit.

Sarade hugs the other, with his face almost completely red now. His heart starts beating fast, and that feeling comes back.

Instead of letting go after a few seconds Noxis continues the embrace, "Thank you so much for everything."

"You are welcome. I am glad to have met someone like you." Sarade notices that it is starting to hurt a bit. He tries to hold it back and not groan.

Noxis smiled and let go, "Should I leave you to your studies?..."

Sarade cannot hold the pain back anymore. He lets out a small groan. "You do not have to do that."

Noxis blushes, "It's back isn't it?..."

"No. I am fine." Sarade tries to hold it back once again.

"J-just go to the bathroom until it goes away?"

"No, it is not that bad. I hate how this keeps happening." Sarade blushes a bit, and holds back the pain from the other.

He smiles, "Has it ever happened before we became friends?"

"No. I do not understand this." Sarade frowns, tears start to build in his eyes, and the pain gets worse.

Noxis notices the tears and hugs him on instinct, "Don't cry... It's because your body is attracted to me I think..."

"You think so?" Sarade cannot hold it back anymore, and begins to cry.

"I think so…" Noxis hugs him tightly, and rubs his back trying to calm him down.

The pain gets worse, and Sarade groans a bit louder. "I am fine. It just hurts."

He blushes, "There's more than one way to get it to go away..."

Sarade looks up at the other. "Really, how?"

Noxis blushes, "It's really awkward though... You can you know... touch it..."

"I do not want to do that." The pain gets so bad that Sarade curls up in a ball, and groans really loud.

"The only things really you can do to get it too go away are... Touching it, Taking a cold shower, or... s-sex..." Noxis' face turns bright red. He looks down at the other sadly, "I'm sorry..."

"Do not be." The pain gradually gets worse, and Sarade curls up more into a ball. He groans louder holding his stomach.

Noxis blushes more and more, "I-I wish I could help..."

Sarade gulps and looks at the other. "You can do something. I am the one who can hardly move."

Noxis' blush intensified by a million, "D-d-do you w-want me too... t-touch it?"

"I do not care. Just do something. It really hurts." Sarade tries to move out of a ball, but when he tries to move it hurts too badly.

Noxis takes a deep breath, reaches down, and begins to rub it through Sarade's pants.

Sarade grunts a bit.

Noxis hopes that it will work.

Sarade groans some more.

Noxis blushes more and reaches down his pants and strokes it.

Sarade heart beats really fast, and his face is completely red. He notices that the pain is starting to go away. He looks up at the other. "I think it is working."

"T-that's good..." Noxis' face is also completely red and he strokes a bit faster.

A tingling sensation starts coming from Sarade's penis. He wonders what it means. The pain continues to go away.

Noxis stays quiet as he continues to stroke the other; He bites his lip and takes deep breaths to keep calm.

Sarade tries to be quiet, while the other is stroking his penis. He does this so the other and the neighbors do not suspect anything.

Noxis blushes more and just continues to stroke the other.

Sarade continues to try to hold back the sound. The pain is almost completely gone now. He heart beats faster, and he starts to feel happy. He looks up at the other. "The pain is gone now. Thank you. I know this was as awkward for you, as it was for me." He smiles.

Noxis pulls his hand away and nods.

"So much for just being friends, huh?"

"I-if you want to stay only friends t-that's fine with me..." Noxis would rather be more than friends though.

"No. I believe, with what just happened, we can be more than friends." Sarade smiles at the other.

"Y-you really think so?" Noxis smiled a bit.

"Yes. Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Sarade smiles back at the other.

Noxis' face goes bright red, "Y-yes... I do."

"Okay then. I apologize about what just happened. I feel really embarrassed." Sarade blushes a lot.

"I-it's fine..." Noxis smiles a bit at him.

"Now that this excitement is over, what do you want to do?" Sarade asks.

"I don't know... I'm kind of tired... hmm... Have any movies?" Noxis asks.

"Not really. I am a bit tired as well."

Noxis blushes some more. "Should I go back to my room?"

"You do not have to if you do not want to." Sarade smiles at the other.

"Can I sleep over again or no?"

"Yes, if you want to." Sarade grins again. He kind of wants to sleep in the same bed as the other tonight.

Noxis smiles, "Thank you!"

"No problem. Where do you want to sleep?" Sarade looks at the other.

"I guess I'll sleep on the floor again."

"You do not have to. I will let you sleep in my bed if you want." Sarade smiles at the other. He walks over to his dresser, grabs two sets of pajamas, and hands one to the other. "Here."

"Okay... Won't these be big on me?" Noxis laughed a bit.

"Maybe, I will try not to look though. I am going to get changed." Sarade walks out of the room, into the bathroom, and gets changed.

Noxis just changes there. The pajamas are slightly too big.

Sarade finishes getting changed, walks out of the bathroom, and notices that the other's pajamas are big on him. He blushes and looks away. He turns off the lights; he lies down on the floor and falls asleep.

Noxis kind of looks at him, and decides to lay on the floor by him.

Sarade dreams about the day, and how awkward it was. He starts blushing in his sleep.

Noxis dreams he's riding a raptor to victory.

Morning comes all too quickly. Sarade wakes up, and notices that the other is sleeping next to him. He blushes, and faces the other direction, without waking the other.

Noxis mumbles in his sleep and stirs.

Sarade turns around to look at the other, and notices that Noxis is mumbling and stirring in his sleep. He cuddles with the other until he wakes up.

Noxis snuggles up against him.

Sarade realizes the other is snuggling against him. He blushes a bit, and the feeling comes back a bit.

Noxis smiles in his sleep.

Sarade tries not to groan, because the other might feel it.

Noxis sleeps rather peacefully, and starts to wake up.

Sarade feels the other move, and notices that Noxis is waking up. The feeling gets stronger.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Sarade smiles at the other, still trying to hold back the feeling, he stays quiet at the moment.

Noxis blushes a bit, "I slept well... How did you sleep?"

"Good." Sarade blushes more.

"That's good." Noxis smiled at the other...

Sarade smiles back at the other. He gets up and goes to the bathroom, to see if the feeling will go away.

Noxis yawns and sits up.

Sarade pulls down his pants, and notices he has a boner again. He rubs it hoping that will make it go away, before it gets worse. He tries to stay quiet.

Noxis sits by the bed and rubs his eyes.

After about ten minutes, it does not work. Sarade worries that he may have to ask the other to help him again. He sighs, still holding back the pain.

Noxis stands up, and sits on the bed.

Sarade gives up, puts his pants back on, sighs, and walks out of the bathroom. He is still holding back the pain.

Noxis waits for him by the bed.

Sarade walks over to the other, smiles, and gulps. "Sorry about that."

"It's not a problem!" Noxis smiles at the other.

"Great. Would you like some breakfast?" Sarade notices the pain is getting worse, and it is getting harder to hold back the pain. He struggles to not groan, because he does not want the other to know he is in pain.

"Sure... Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. Just a little tired." Sarade blushes at the other. He tries to walk over to the kitchen area, but the pain is just too strong. He stops halfway to the kitchen. He cannot hold it back anymore. He lets out a small groan.

Noxis stands up and walks over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Sarade blushes a bit.

"Something seems wrong though..." Noxis says.

"It is nothing. Do not worry about it." Sarade lets out another small groan, and holds his stomach.

Noxis worries and hugs him, "C'mon, you can tell me, what's wrong..."

Sarade looks at the other and blushes. "Fine, it happened again while you were sleeping. I cannot get it to go away." He frowns at the other and groans again.

"D-do you want me to help again?"

"Yes." The pain gets worse. This time Sarade falls to the ground, holding his stomach. He lets out a bigger groan.

Noxis tries to help him up.  
Sarade tries to get up. The pain is so bad that he cannot stand up. "I cannot stand. It is too painful." He looks up at the other.

Noxis lets him sit, and begins to rub him through his pants with a blush on his face.

Sarade blushes more. "Stop, it hurts." He grits his teeth and groans.

"B-but didn't this make it better last time?"

"Yes. It is more painful this time." Sarade looks at the other.

"W-well what else can I do?" Noxis worries about the other.

"I do not know. Just make it go away. It is too painful."

Noxis tries to think of what he can do.

The pain keeps getting worse. Sarade groans some more. "Do something. I cannot take this anymore."

Noxis just freaks out a bit, and doesn't know what to do. He blushes, and is about to give him a blow job.

Sarade notices that the other is pulling down his pants, and reaching towards his member. He gets a bit worried, because it might be painful. He closes his eyes and tries to calm down.

Noxis leans down and takes the other's member in his mouth.

Sarade feels something on his member. It feels warm, but sort of hurts. He tries to stay quiet.

Noxis bobs his head up and down, blushes a bright red and his heart beats fast.

Sarade's heart beats faster, and notices it is hard to stay quiet. He does not know if he can stay quiet any longer.

Noxis blushes and sucks lightly.

Sarade cannot hold it in anymore. He lets out a groan. He is scared to open his eyes and see the other.

Noxis bobs his head faster.

Sarade feels him moving faster on his member. He gulps, and slowly opens his eyes. He looks down at the other.

Noxis' blushing and sucks a bit harder as he bobs his head up and down.

Sarade blushes more. There is a strange feeling coming from his member, and he does not know what it means. "Umm..."

Noxis looks up at the other as he continues.

"I feel something strange." Sarade blushes more at the other.

Noxis just continues to give him a blow job.

Sarade wonders if the other heard him.

Noxis heard him, but continues anyways.

Sarade closes his eyes once more, and notices that the feeling is getting stronger as the other continues.

Noxis bobs his head faster and faster.

The feeling gets so bad; Sarade feels something coming out of his member.

This causes Noxis to blush a lot and he starts to pull away.

Sarade continues to feel something, but it just will not stop.

Noxis pulls away and uses his hand to stroke his partner's member.

Sarade slowly opens his eyes, notices that he is making a mess, and the other is stroking his member. He blushes more, and is wondering what is going on.

Noxis blushes bright red and then pulls his hand away.

Sarade sees the other one pull his hand away. He gulps. "What just happened?" He thinks that this is going to take a while to clean up.

Noxis blushes, "I don't know how to explain it." His face is completely red.

"Really? I feel so embarrassed. This will take a while to clean up." Sarade says and then sighs.

"I-I'll help..."

"Really?" Sarade gets up, leans against the counter, and notices that he is quite exhausted.

"Yeah, Might as well." Noxis states.

Sarade is still leaning against the counter. "Okay." He tries to stand on his own, but realizes that he cannot. He leans against the counter once again.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Just a bit tired." Sarade smiles at the other.

Noxis smiles and hugs him.

Sarade hugs the other. "I am not sure if I can stand on my own yet."

"That's okay I'll sit by you until you can." Noxis says.

"Really?" Sarade stops leaning against the counter, and leans on the other.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Sarade continues to lean against the other.

Noxis sits by the other and sort of rests his head against the others shoulder.

Sarade sits down, and closes his eyes. After a few minutes he falls asleep.

Noxis blushes, and kisses his cheek, and leans against him, and takes a nap.

Sarade dreams about what just happened, wakes up, and blushes a bit.

Noxis cuddled against him, smiling in his sleep.

Sarade cuddles the other. He thinks about what the other is dreaming about, and wonders how he felt when that happened.

Noxis stirs a bit and nuzzles the other in his sleep.

Sarade notices that the other is stirring around a bit in his sleep, and wonders what is wrong.

Half an hour passes slowly. Noxis starts to wake up, and yawns.

Sarade notices the other is waking up, and smiles at Noxis. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, what about you?"

"Good. The mess might be a bit harder to clean up now." Sarade blushes a bit, while looking at the other.

"You just rest. I'll clean it up okay? I'm going to get changed first though."

"Okay. I will stay here then. There are some clothes in my dresser you can wear." Sarade stays seated.

"Alright." Noxis changes and then cleans up.

When Sarade sees the other done cleaning up, he sneaks up behind the other, and kisses him on the lips as a thank you. He wonders if that was the right thing to do.

Noxis' eyes widen and he blushes. He's stunned for a second and then he kisses back.

Sarade quickly thinks that he did something wrong, and quickly backs off. He blushes. "Sorry. I did that without thinking."

"I-I liked it though..." He blushes.

"Really?" Sarade looks at his watch and notices that it is almost lunch time. "It is almost noon. It seems we skipped breakfast." He smiles at the other.

Noxis' stomach then growls and he blushes, "It seems as though I'm hungry."

"I am hungry as well. What do you want to eat?" Sarade looks at the other.

"I kinda want oatmeal if you have any."

"Alright." Sarade gets up, makes oatmeal for both of them, and sets it down on the table.

Noxis eats his oatmeal.

Sarade eats his as well, and smiles at the other. He quickly finishes his oatmeal, and looks at the other.

Noxis soon after finishes his oatmeal as well, "That was yummy and thanks."

"Good, glad you liked it." Sarade smiles at the other, gets up, picks up the dishes, brings them over to the kitchen area, and cleans the dishes. He walks back over to the other, and sits down.

Noxis blushes, and smiles at the other.

Sarade smiles back. "What do you want to do?"

"I-I don't know..." Noxis kind of just wants to snuggle for a bit and blushes a bit more.

"What is on your mind? You can tell me." Sarade smiles at the other.

"Huh? Nothing's on my mind." Noxis smiles at Sarade.

"Really, you just blushed, so I figured there was something on your mind." Sarade tells Noxis.

"It's nothing..."

"You can tell me anything. We are dating now." Sarade grins a bit.

Noxis blushes more and kind of mumbles, "I kind of wanted to snuggle a bit."

"Oh. We can do that." Sarade walks over to the other, and snuggles with him.

Noxis blushes and smiles and snuggles.

As Sarade is snuggling, he looks up at the other, and smiles. "What else do you want to do today?"

"I don't know ... Anything as long as it's with you." Noxis laughed a bit.

"Oh. I cannot really think of anything right now. Let's snuggle a bit longer, until one of us comes up with something." Sarade goes back to cuddling the other.

Noxis smiles and kisses the other's cheek.

When the other kisses Sarade, he begins to blush. He smothers his face in the other's chest, hoping that he did not see him do that.

Noxis makes a small meep noise and laughs a bit, "That was kind of cute..."

Sarade still smothering his face, his voice is a bit muffled. "What was?"

"What you just did." Noxis smiled and hugged him.

"You saw that?" Sarade hugs the other back.

"Y-yeah..." Noxis nuzzles him.

"Oh." Sarade slowly looks up at the other.

Noxis looks down at him smiling.

"I was thinking... What are we going to do when we are in class?" Sarade asks.

"I don't know I guess we could sit by each other..."

"That is not what I meant. I do not know if I can fake my relationship with you in front of the class. Not to mention if your shirt falls off your shoulders." Sarade is still looking up at the other.

"W-who says we have to fake it?" Noxis asks.

"I do not know if I can act like this in class. I have to focus on my studies."

Noxis frowns a little. "Then focus on your studies..."

"I cannot do that, now that we are going out." Sarade states to the other.

"Why?"

"It will be difficult. What if something happens during class?"

"I... I don't know ... I'll focus more on class and take good notes, so you can look at them if you get distracted though." Noxis smiles, "Sure."

"Ok." Sarade smiles, and begins to teach the other how to take notes like him. A few minutes pass, and he finishes explaining. "Now, if you do this, you will be sure to take notes like me." He smiles at the other.

"Alright I think I can do that!"

"Good." Sarade kisses the other as a reward. He goes back to cuddling the other. "Have you thought of anything to do yet?"

Noxis blushes, "N-not really... Although I should head to my dorm soon I need to take a shower..." He holds the other tightly.

"Oh. I guess I will take a shower, and get dressed soon." Sarade looks up, and smiles at the other.

Noxis has an awkward thought, and his face starts to turn red in embarrassment.

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"What were you just thinking of?" Sarade blushes a bit, still looking at the other.

"Butterflies." That was the first thing that came to Noxis' mind.

"That caused you to blush?" Sarade laughs a little bit.

"Yes." Noxis turns his face away.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Sarade asks.

"No!"

"Then what is wrong?" Sarade asks.

"Nothing's wrong..."

"Then why did you stop looking at me?" Sarade is looking a bit sad.

Noxis looks back at him, "S-sorry I just had an awkward thought."

"Oh really. What was it?" Sarade starts thinking of some awkward ideas.

Noxis mumbles very quietly, "S-showering together..."

"Oh. That would be interesting." Sarade smiles at the other. His heart starts beating faster.

"Y-yeah..." Noxis' whole face turns red.

Sarade face is completely red. "Want to do that?" He looks up at the other, and kisses him.

Noxis kisses back and blushes more, "Y-yeah..."

"Alright, Come with me." Sarade grabs the other's hand, leads him into the bathroom, and closes the door. "Should we not face each other when we undress?"

"It doesn't really matter to me..." Noxis said while blushing.

"Oh. I just got a weird idea." Sarade blushes a bit.

"What kind of idea?"

"I was thinking we could undress each other."

Noxis' whole face went red, "I-I guess I'm okay with that..."

"Okay." Sarade walks close to the other and starts undressing him.

Noxis blushes, and stands there nervously.

Sarade finishes undressing the other, and notices that the other's member is smaller than his.

"Undress me now." Sarade stands still.

Noxis nods blushing and begins to undress the other.

Sarade continues to stand there, as the other is undressing him. He blushes a bit.

Noxis blushes as he finishes undressing the other.

Sarade makes his way over to the shower. "I am going to start the shower."

"Alright..." Noxis smiles a bit at the other.

"Okay. The shower is ready." Sarade walks into the shower, and waits for the other to come in. "Want to come in?"

"Yeah" Noxis enters the shower.

"Okay." Sarade brushes his body up against the other to close the shower door.

Noxis blushes bright red.

When Sarade is done, he notices the other's face is bright red. "Sorry, that was the only way I could shut the door." He blushes at the other.

"It's okay" Noxis smiles at the other.

"Good." Sarade turns around, grabs some shampoo, and hands it to Noxis. "Here."

Noxis blushes and takes it, pours a bit onto his hand, and starts to wash his hair.

Sarade takes the shampoo from the other, pours a bit in his hand, and starts washing his hair.

Noxis smiles and rinses his hair out.

When the other is done washing his hair, Sarade rinses his own hair. He smiles at the other.

Noxis blushes a bit and bites his lip.

Sarade notices the other is biting his lip. "What?"

"Nothing." Noxis smiles at the other.

"Oh. I see you do not want to tell me, that is fine." Sarade grabs a bar of soap, and starts washing his body.

Noxis kind of feels guilty and hugs the other.

Sarade is interrupted while washing his body. He hugs the other back. He goes back to washing his body. After a few minutes, he is done, and hands the other the soap. "Here." He makes his way towards the door, walks out, grabs a towel, and starts to dry himself off.

Noxis uses the soap rinses off, and then turns the shower off, and exits.

Sarade hands the other one a towel. "Here, dry yourself off."

Noxis smiles, takes the towel, and begins to dry himself off, "T-thanks..."

"You're welcome." Sarade finishes drying himself off, walks out of the bathroom, grabs two pairs of clothes, comes back into the bathroom, and hands one to Noxis. "Here, put these on."

Noxis nods, and puts the clothing on.

Sarade puts clothing on, and then brushes his hair.

Noxis yawns a bit, and smiles at the other.

Sarade smiles back. "What do you want to do now?"

Noxis shrugs, "Want to just chill and lay on the bed for a bit?... Okay... that sounded kind of weird." He laughs a bit.

"It did, but I know what you meant." Sarade grabs Noxis' hand, and walks with him to the bed. He lies down on the bed.

Noxis blushes, and lies in the bed by him.

Sarade yawns a bit, and looks at his watch.

"What time is it?" Noxis looks at the other and smiles.

"It is almost six."

"Whoa... Already?"

"Yes. I am a bit hungry, but I do not want to get up yet." Sarade smiles and snuggles him.

Noxis snuggles back.

Sarade smiles and his heart beats faster.

Noxis feels the other's heart beat fast. He looks up at the other. "What is it?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I just noticed that your heart is beating faster than normal." Noxis smiles at the other.

"O-oh, It's nothing ."

"Oh, Okay. Are you hungry?" Noxis asks.

"A little but I like it here..." Sarade says."Oh. Want to order some food?"

Noxis looks at the other. "Yes, that'd be nice." He yawns and cuddles up against the other.

"Okay." Sarade grabs his phone and orders some food for delivery. Ten minutes pass and the doorbell rings. He gets up, answers the door, pays the guy, grabs the food, closes the door, and sets the food down on the table. He opens the food, and starts eating.

Noxis rolls off the bed, and stands up to go get some food.

As Sarade eats, he notices that the food is not as good at his, and is a bit disappointed.

Noxis eats the food as well noticing that as well. He eats it anyways since it tastes pretty okay.

After a while Sarade gets tired of eating the food, puts it down, gets up, goes over to his bed, and lies down.

Noxis finishes eating, goes and lies by him.

Sarade feels movement in the bed and turns around. "You did not have to stop eating. I just got full, that is all."

"I know I got full too..." Noxis smiles at Sarade.

"Oh, okay." Sarade rolls over, and faces the other direction. His stomach starts to hurt; he curls up in a ball, and holds his stomach.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yes. My stomach just hurts." Sarade starts to feel nauseous.

"Are you getting sick? Is it from the food?"

"I do not know, maybe." The pain gets worse. Sarade feels like he is going to throw up, and puts his hand on his mouth.

Noxis helps him to the bathroom, "Stay here I'm going to go get some medicine from my room."

"Okay." Sarade stumbles over to the bathroom with the help of Noxis. He gets to the toilet and rests his head. He begins to think if the food had something in it that he was allergic to.

Noxis runs back to his room to get some medicine for him and comes back.

Sarade hears the door and tries to get up. When he does, he collapses on the floor. "Noxis, is that you?"

Noxis comes back inside, "Yeah It's me!" He goes over to the bathroom. "I got you some medicine..."

"Thanks. I think there was something in the food that I was allergic to. I am not sure though. I have never ordered food since I came here." Sarade curls up in a ball on the floor, holding his stomach.

"Should we go to the hospital?"

"I am not sure. What do you think we should do?" Sarade starts sweating and it becomes hard for him to breathe. He now holds his neck. "Noxis, I can n-not b-b-breathe." He passes out looking at Noxis.

Noxis starts to freak out and calls 911 and soon an ambulance comes.

Sarade starts to see a light in the distance, and starts to walk towards it. The ambulance takes him to the hospital and tries to help him. He continues to walk towards the light. They give him medicine to stop the allergic reaction and he's on a breathing machine so he still has oxygen. He begins to hear Noxis' voice and walks towards it. He soon starts to wake up. He slowly opens his eyes.

Noxis' right beside his bed, he freaks out when he sees him awake, and hugs him tightly.

Sarade sees Noxis hugging him. It starts to hurt, but he cannot think of a polite way to ask him to stop. "Hey."

Noxis backs away a bit. "I was so worried..." He's on the verge of tears. "I-I'm so glad you're okay."

"I am fine. Do not worry about me. Do not cry Noxis." Sarade thinks about how hearing Noxis' voice brought him back. His head starts to hurt, so he puts his hand on his head to see if that helps any. He looks at Noxis. "What happened?"

Noxis' voice cracks a bit as he talks, "You passed out from your throat swelling up... you almost died..." He fights back tears.

"So... That was not a dream I saw then. My head hurts a little. Noxis, I am fine. Do not cry." Sarade is looking at Noxis. "Did they figure out what caused the reaction?"

"I'm not sure... they didn't really say anything to me..." A few tears escape Noxis' eyes.

"I see. We will have to ask them when they come back. Come here Noxis. I want to comfort you." Sarade looks at the other. "How long was I out for?"

"A-a few hours..." Noxis sniffles and sits by the bed.

"I see. Have I missed any school?"

"No... It's still the weekend. It's like... 9 o clock..." Noxis replies.

"Okay, Good. I have no idea what I saw or how hearing that brought me back here." Sarade sighs in relief.

A few more tears run down Noxis' face. "I'm just glad you're okay..."

"Me too, do you want to know what I heard?"

Noxis nods and listens.

"Alright, I saw this light and was walking towards it, but then I heard a voice, and then started walking towards the voice. That voice was yours Noxis." Sarade smiles at the other.

Noxis smiles and hugs him gently. "Never go towards the light..."

Sarade hugs Noxis back. "It was drawing me in, I saw my family. I came back because of you."

Noxis' not sure how to respond so he hugs him a little tighter. He cries into his chest.

Sarade continues to hug Noxis, and then feels that he is crying. He tries to comfort him. "I am fine Noxis."

"What if you went through..."Noxis' lip quivers and he clings to him.

"I did not though. I am here with you."

Noxis just hugs him semi-tightly, "Thank god you're okay..."

"Yes. I wonder when they will release me. I am barely in any pain right now." Sarade continues to hug the other and smiles.

"I think you'll be released soon..." Noxis lets go as a nurse enters the room.

Sarade lets the other go.

"Hello." The nurse walks over to him smiling, and takes the IV out and all that good stuff. "You're free to leave."

"Alright. Have you figured out what caused the reaction?" Sarade looks at the nurse.

"We think it was one of the spices..."

"I see. Thank you. Let's go Noxis." Sarade walks out of the room.

Noxis runs after the other and walks alongside him.

"Whose dorm do you want to go back to?" Sarade walks with the other, and looks at him.

"Let's go back to yours and get rid of that food."

"Okay, sounds good." Sarade smiles and walks with Noxis, until they arrive at his dorm. He opens the door and walks inside.

Noxis walks in as well and goes and grabs the food. "To the dumpster with this food!"

"Yes." Sarade smiles at the other.

"I'll be right back." Noxis heads out, puts it in the dumpster, and comes back.

"Okay." Sarade lies down on his bed.

Noxis smiles and lies on the bed by him.

"This stuff just keeps happening to me." Sarade smiles at the other.

"I'm sorry..." Noxis frowns a bit.

"I do not understand this. I am so confused." Sarade sits up and grabs his head.

Noxis looks at him, "You okay?"

"Yes. I am just confused."

"About what?" Noxis asks.

"Why this keeps happening?"

Noxis frowns a bit more, "Why what keeps happening?"

"It is nothing. Forget I said anything." Sarade smiles at the other.

"Come on please tell me..."

"There are just a few things that I feel I could never fix without you. I could not do anything." Sarade keeps holding his head.

Noxis hugs him, "Is that bad?"

"No. I just do not understand it." Sarade thinks more about what happened, but it confuses him more.

Noxis kisses his cheek, "Just don't think about it."

"I cannot do that." Sarade states to Noxis.

"Why?" Noxis asks.

"Because I cannot stop thinking about it." Sarade explains to the other.

Noxis just snuggles, "Try to take your mind off it... focus on something else..."

"Like what?"

Noxis kisses him, "Me?"

Sarade kisses Noxis back. "Oh. I guess I can do that. What do you want to do?"

"Let's snuggle for a bit..." Noxis smiles at the other.

"We might as well get some rest... "

"I guess you are right." Noxis snuggles with the other.

Sarade snuggles up against him and looks up at him. He looks at Noxis. He starts to think more about his relationship with Noxis. Then, starts thinking about what could happen during class tomorrow. His heart starts to beat a bit faster. He yawns a bit. He can hardly keep his eyes open, so he closes them. He falls asleep and dreams about what could happen tomorrow.

Noxis hugs him, and sleeps hugging him.

In the dream, it gets to the point where Sarade gets a boner in class, and does not know what to do. While he is still asleep he is actually getting a boner.

He feels it and starts to wake up and yawns.

Sarade suddenly wakes up. He sits up and holds his chest.

Noxis jumps a bit, "You okay?"

"Yes. It was just a dream." Sarade is still unaware of the boner.

Noxis blushes, "I-it seems as though something else has woken up too..." He giggles.

"What do you mean?"

Noxis blushes, "Look down."

"Okay." Sarade looks down and notices that he has a boner.

Noxis blushes more and looks at him.

Sarade looks at Noxis, and blushes.

Noxis smiles. "W-want some help with that?"

"Yes." Sarade responds.

"Oh?" Noxis looks at him with a bit of curiosity in his eyes.

"What do you want to do?" Sarade asks.

Noxis shrugs, "Something like I did last time I guess."

"Really? I guess you liked that." Sarade hopes that they move so that he does not ruin the sheets.

Noxis blushes, "We should move so we don't mess up the sheets."

"Yes. Where to though?" Sarade asks.

Noxis shrugs, "I don't know."

"You pick." Sarade says as he smiles at the other.

"Umm... the kitchen?"

"Okay." Sarade gets up walks over to the kitchen, and sits down on the floor.

Noxis blushes, walks over to him, pulls Sarade's pants down, and takes the length in his mouth.

Sarade closes his eyes to try and stay calm.

Noxis bobs his head up and down, sucking as he does so.

It becomes harder for Sarade to stay calm. He puts his hand over his mouth to try to stay quiet.

Noxis looks at the other smiling slightly; he bobs his head faster, and takes the whole length in his mouth.

Sarade tries to stay quiet, but it is hard to do so. He tries to put his mind on something else.

Noxis starts to bob his head faster.

It keeps getting harder for Sarade to stay quiet. He bites his lip.

Noxis takes it out, licks the top of it, and then goes back to sucking.

It starts to hurt and Sarade wants to groan. He tries not to, because he wants to stay quiet.

Noxis bobs his head up and down slowly, and then fast.

The pain gradually gets worse, but Sarade manages to stay quiet.

Noxis looks up at him, "Does it feel good?..."

"Yes. It is hard to keep quiet though." Sarade smiles at the other.

Noxis smiles, and goes back to what he was doing.

Sarade goes back to try to keep his mind on something else.

Noxis deep throats him, and sucks a bit harder.

The pain gets so bad that Sarade does not know if he can stay quiet any longer. He bites his lip harder.

Noxis bobs his head up and down fairly fast, and sucks a bit harder.

Sarade finally cannot hold it back any longer, and lets out a small groan. He hopes that the neighbors did not hear that.

Noxis smirks a bit and continues.

Sarade is quiet once again.

Noxis begins to bob his head faster and faster.

Sarade tries to stay quiet, and keep his mind on other things. He then wonders what time it is, because he does not want to be late for school.

Noxis holds up both of his hands indicating its 10 at night.

"Oh. I did not mean to wake you up." Sarade feels guilty for waking Noxis up.

Noxis just continues giving him a blowjob. He doesn't mind that he was woken up.

Sarade closes his eyes once more. He starts to feel something coming out of his member. He groans a little trying to be quiet.

Noxis pulls his mouth away, and strokes him.

Sarade opens his eyes as the feeling continues. He blushes and smiles at him.

Noxis smiles back and blushes. He goes, and gets something to clean up the floor.

Sarade is exhausted, and falls asleep sitting on the floor.

Noxis pulls the other's pants up, and rests his head in Sarade's lap and sleeps.

Sarade dreams about dinosaurs.


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

Soon enough morning comes by. Sarade wakes up, and yawns.

Noxis head is in his lap and he's sound asleep.

Sarade gets up slowly, kisses the other on the head, gets dressed, and starts to make breakfast.

Noxis stirs a bit in his sleep.

Sarade continues to make breakfast, and hopes Noxis wakes up soon.

Noxis stirs and starts to wake up.

Sarade looks down and notices that Noxis is waking up. "Good morning." He smiles.

"Morning..." Noxis sits up and yawns.

Sarade finishes making breakfast, puts it on a tray, and sets it down on the table.

Noxis gets up and sits at the table, "Thank you..." He yawns again.

"You are welcome. That is the last time I trust someone to make food for me." Sarade smiles at Noxis and starts eating.

Noxis smiles and starts eating as well, "Would you trust me?"

"Of course, I just do not trust anyone else. That is why I have always cooked my own food."

Noxis smiles a bit and finishes his food.

Sarade finishes his food, gets up, and looks out the window.

Noxis rests his head against the other's chest as he stands.

Sarade looks down at the other and smiles. "What do you want to do before class?"

"Hmm I don't know..." Noxis yawns.

Sarade looks at his watch and notices that it is almost time for class.

"I'm still tired..."

"It is because of me isn't it?" Sarade frowns a little at Noxis.

"Hmm no... I'm always tired."

"I see. It is almost time for school." Sarade smiles at Noxis.

"Hmm? Okay."

"Do you want to wear your own clothes today?" Sarade asks.

Noxis shrugs, "Doesn't matter to me..."

"I do not want to force you wear my clothes. They are too big for you."

"Awe they're comfy though..." Noxis says with a sad expression on his face.

"Fine, my dresser is over there. Pick something out." Sarade points to the dresser.

"Yay!" Noxis skips over and picks something out and goes to change into it.

Sarade laughs a little at Noxis. He looks over his notes.

Noxis comes back in the outfit, and smiles at Sarade.

Sarade smiles back, and looks at his watch. He realizes that it is time for school. He puts his stuff away, and walks towards the door. "It is time to go."

"Okay." Noxis grabs his stuff and walks with him. They walk to class together.

Sarade sits down at a desk near the window.

Noxis sits next to him and smiles.

Sarade smiles back, and grabs his notebook and pen to take some notes. He gets distracted every now and then and looks at Noxis.

Noxis is taking down lots and lots of notes. He continues to do this until finally he stops taking notes.

Sarade stares at Noxis the rest of the class. The feeling starts to come back, but he tries to hide it. He puts his arms on his desk and puts his head down between them.

Noxis shakes his hand out a bit and looks at Sarade.

Sarade continues to hide his face. It starts to hurt so he bites his lip. After about ten minutes class is dismissed. He hears the bell, walks to the bathroom, into a stall, and closes the door.

Noxis waits outside the bathroom for him.

Sarade is in there for ten minutes trying to calm him down. It does not seem to work.

Noxis enters the bathroom, "Hey are you okay?"

"Yes. It is nothing."

"Alright... If you say so.."

"I just felt something. That is all. It is you, right, Noxis?"

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be?"

"Ok, just making sure. It will not go away, Noxis."

"Boner again?"

"Yes." Sarade says as he blushes a little.

"Let me in."

"Ok." Sarade unlocks the door.

Noxis goes in the stall, "Should I help with it?"

"We are at school. I do not know what to do. It hurts." Sarade bites his lip harder.

Noxis nods and pulls his pants down and just gives him another blow job.

"What are you doing? I told you we are at school. What if someone hears us?"

"Just stay quiet." Noxis goes back to what he was doing.

"I will try." Sarade puts his hand over his mouth, and tries to stay quiet.

Noxis bobs his head fast and sucks semi hard.

Sarade puts his other hand on his mouth now. It is getting more difficult for him to stay quiet.

Noxis smirks and continues.

Sarade continues to be quiet. He hopes that he does not make a mess in the bathroom.

And no one comes in as Noxis continues.

Sarade stays quiet, and closes his eyes.

Noxis smirks as he bobs his head faster and faster.

Sarade thinks he cannot stay quiet anymore.

Noxis continues and tries to speed things up.

Sarade's heart beats a bit faster, and he bites his lip harder.

Noxis bobs his head even faster ad sucks harder.

Sarade feels something coming from his member.

Noxis looks up at him as he continues.

Sarade slowly opens his eyes.

Noxis continues to go faster.

"I-I-it is h-h-h-happening again." Sarade looks down at Noxis.

Noxis just continues.

Sarade closes his eyes and feels something coming out of his member. He suddenly feels relief.

Noxis blushes and pulls away.

Sarade opens his eyes again, and laughs a bit. "This is going to be hard to clean up." He grins at Noxis.

"Just leave it for the custodian..."

"Really? I am going back to the room to get my stuff, than go to my dorm." Sarade smiles at Noxis.

"Alright..."

Sarade heads back to the classroom, picks up his stuff, and walks to his dorm. When he arrives at his dorm, he unlocks the door and makes a snack for himself.

Noxis grabs his stuff, and goes back to his own dorm.

Sarade finishes making the snack, sets it down on the table, sits down, and starts eating. He pulls out his notebook, but he remembers that he did not finish taking notes. He looks over the notes that he has.

Noxis goes over to Sarade's dorm, and knocks.

Sarade hears a knock at the door, gets up, walks over to the door, and opens it. "Hello."

"Do you want to look over my notes?"

"Sure. Want something to eat? I was just studying." Sarade gets out of the doorway.

"N-nah I'm not hungry..."

"Alright. Want to come in?" Sarade smiles at Noxis.

"Yes." Noxis smiles at Sarade.

"Alright." Sarade walks over to the table, sits down, looks over the notes, and eats.

Noxis sits by the bed.

Sarade finishes eating and looks over the notes some more. He gets up cleans the dishes, goes over to his bed, and lies down. He looks at the other.

Noxis closes his eyes and dozes off.

Sarade leans against the bed.

Noxis dreams about his parents.

Sarade dozes off as well and sleeps and dreams about awkward things. He then dreams about dinosaurs. Soon enough a few hours go by. He continues to dream about dinosaurs. His dream then turns into a porn video of him and Noxis. After a while he suddenly wakes up. He sits up, sweating, holding his chest, and breathing heavily.

Noxis dreamed about near the same thing, and stirs in his sleep.

Sarade tries to get up without waking the other, and goes to the bathroom. He just sits on the floor for a little while.

Noxis wakes up and blushes because he has a boner and tries to go into the bathroom but sees that the other is already in there.

Sarade looks up, and sees Noxis. "Good morning Noxis." He smiles.

Noxis blushes, "H-hello... Morning..."

"How did you sleep?" Sarade asks.

"G-g-good..." Noxis tries to hide the boner.

"I will leave." Sarade gets up, walks out of the bathroom, and sits down on his bed.

Noxis tries to make it go away but it won't.

Sarade gets up and starts to make breakfast.

Noxis blushes and goes out to him.

Sarade turns around and sees Noxis. "What is it?"

"N-nothing..."

"Okay. I am making us some breakfast. What would you like to drink?" Sarade smiles at Noxis.

"U-um T-t-tea..."

"Okay." Sarade goes back to making breakfast.

Noxis blushes and hides his face.

Sarade finished making breakfast, sets it down on the table, and sits down. He begins to eat.

Noxis sits down and feels awkward because he still has the boner and squirms around in his seat.

Sarade looks up at Noxis, and notices that he is uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Sarade asks.

"N-nothing..."

"Really? You look like something is bothering you." Sarade says with a bit of concern in his voice.

Noxis looks at the other. "I-it's nothing..."

"Fine. You do not have to tell me." Sarade goes back to eating.

Noxis blushes, "I-it's embarrassing..."

"Okay." Sarade finishes eating, picks out a book, sits down in a chair, and reads.

Noxis bites his lip, and feels uncomfortable...

Sarade ignores Noxis and continues reading.

Noxis sits there, and feels really uncomfortable.

Sarade continues reading.

"Sarade..."

Sarade puts the book down and looks at Noxis. "What?"

"It's happening to me..." Noxis blushes bright red.

"I see. You want me to help?" Sarade blushes a little.

Noxis nods, "P-please..."

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"A-anything..."

Sarade thinks of an awkward thought. He pulls down the other's pants and gives him a blow job.

Noxis gasps and covers his mouth with his hand.

Sarade continues with the blow job.

Noxis blushes and tries to keep quiet.

Sarade looks up at Noxis, and smiles.

Sarade bobs his head faster and faster.

Noxis blushes and he's about to cum.

Sarade backs off and strokes Noxis' member.

Noxis shudders, and then he cums, "A-ah..."

Sarade continues to stroke Noxis' member. He smiles at Noxis.

Noxis pants a bit, "S-sorry I made a mess..."

"It is fine. I will clean it up. You just rest." Sarade gets up, grabs a towel, and cleans up the mess.

Noxis ends up falling asleep right where he is.

Sarade notices that Noxis is asleep. He puts the towel away, washes his hands, and moves Noxis onto his bed. He tucks Noxis in. He goes back to reading his book.

Noxis smiles in his sleep.

A few hours pass, and Sarade changes books.

Noxis starts to wake up.

Sarade closes his book to notice that Noxis is waking up. He looks at Noxis. "Hey."

"H-hey." Noxis blushes, and smiles at Sarade.

"How did you sleep?" Sarade asks.

"Good."

"I am glad." Sarade replies.

Noxis smiles at the other.

Sarade smiles back. "You must have been tired. Now you know how I felt before." He is glad he is not the only one now.

Noxis yawns and stretches.

Sarade puts the book back, grabs some clothes, heads into the bathroom, changes clothes, and walks back into the main area.

Noxis stands up yawning.

"It is almost time for school. You better get dressed."

"Hmm okay..." Noxis gets dressed and ready for school.

Sarade grabs his bag, walks out the dorm, and locks the door. They walk off to school together, and sit next to each other in class again.

Noxis takes a bunch of notes.

Sarade takes over three pages of notes.

Noxis takes about the same amount.

Class passes by quickly. Sarade puts his stuff back in his bag, stays seated, and looks out the window.

Noxis stands up and stretches.

Sarade starts thinking about his family.

Noxis smiles at the other.

Sarade wonders if his family is still alive. He thinks he should go visit his family.

Noxis goes over and kisses his cheek before heading out of the class room.

Sarade feels something, grabs his stuff, walks out of the room, and back to his dorm.

Noxis goes back to his dorm.

Sarade already left to go find his family. The last time he saw them was in Hokkaido ten years ago. He left a note saying he was leaving to go find his family, but did not say where he was going. He is now on a train to Hokkaido. After a few hours on the train, he arrives at Hokkaido. He gets off the train and walks to his old house. No one answers.

Noxis is shocked, and he heads back to his room for a bit.

Sarade waits for about five minutes, but no one answers. He then walks over to the neighbor's house, and knocks on the door. A lady answers the door. "Hello, who are you?" She looks at Sarade. "My name is Sarade Darkcloud. I used to live next door with my parents. I am looking for them. Do you know where I can find them?" He asks her. "Sorry, I am afraid that they died a few years ago in a train accident." "I see. Thank you." He smiles and walks away.

Noxis lays in his room worrying about Sarade.

Sarade does not know where to go since he is a few hours away from his dorm. He decides that he is going to try to find somewhere to sleep for the night. He walks for a while and stumbles upon a hotel. He gets a room, heads up there, gets ready for bed, and goes to sleep.

Noxis eventually falls asleep after worrying.

Sarade wakes up the next morning, feeling guilty for leaving Noxis. He packs up his stuff, checks out of his room, and gets back on the train. After a few hours he returns to Shinjuku. He then heads back to his dorm, unlocks the door, and unpacks. He sleeps in rather late. He puts his stuff away, cleans his room, and hops into his bed. He pulls the covers over him and curls up into a ball.

Noxis eventually wakes up, and goes to the other's room, and knocks.

"Come in." Sarade pulls the covers over his face.

Noxis goes in, "You okay?"

"Yes. I am just a bit upset right now." Sarade still covers his face.

Noxis sits by Sarade, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Sarade peaks his head from underneath the covers, and looks at Noxis. His face is red from crying.

Noxis leans down and hugs Sarade tightly, "Sh... It's okay..."

"I know. I just found out something that I really did not want to know."

Noxis kisses Sarade's cheek, "It'll be okay though... I'm here..."

"I know that." Sarade goes back under the sheets.

Noxis continues to hug Sarade tightly.

Sarade hugs Noxis back.

Noxis hugs Sarade tightly, and lies by him.

Sarade closes his eyes and slowly falls asleep. He dreams about the train wreck his parents were in a few years ago.

Noxis isn't tired so he just holds the other.

The dream becomes really vivid. Sarade can see it as if he was there when it happened.

Noxis just holds Sarade.

Sarade starts to cry in his sleep.

Noxis starts to shake Sarade to try and wake him up.

Sarade wakes up and looks at Noxis. "What?" He rubs his eyes.

"You were crying in your sleep..." Noxis tells Sarade with a worried look on his face.

"I was?" Sarade looks at Noxis confused.

"You were..."

"Oh. It was just a dream. I am fine." Sarade smiles at the other.

Noxis smiles and hugs the other.

Sarade hugs Noxis back. "How long was I sleeping?"

"Not that long to be honest."

"Oh. Sorry I worried you?" Sarade says with a guilty expression on his face.

"It's fine." Noxis hugs Sarade tighter. "I'm just glad you came back."

"I would never leave here for too long. Did you see the note I left?" Sarade asks.

"Yeah but I still worry."

"I would have called you, but I did not have signal there." Sarade says.

Noxis smiles and kisses his cheek, "Actually come and see me next time before you go."

"It was a last minute trip. I thought of it in class yesterday." Sarade explains to Noxis.

Noxis nods, "I understand."

"Good. I did find something out. I just wish I found out something else instead."

"Did... they pass away?" Noxis asked with a sad look on his face.

"Yes. They died a few years ago. They were murdered." Sarade starts crying again.

Noxis hugs Sarade tightly, "I'm so sorry..."

"I know that everyone dies, so I am not going to hold a grudge. It was brutal the way they died. I will be okay." Sarade smiles.

Noxis kisses Sarade's cheek.

"Do you want to know the details?" Sarade looks up at him.

"Only if you want to tell me what happened." Noxis replies.

"A few years ago my parents were riding a train to Tokyo. They got about halfway there, and a car ran into the train. It hit the car my parents were in. The driver died on impact. My parents were skewered." Sarade starts crying again.

Noxis holds him tightly, "Sh..."

Sarade closes his eyes and continues to cry, thinking of his parents.

Noxis rubs Sarade's back.

Sarade continues to cry.

"Sh... It's okay..."

Sarade tries to stop crying, because he feels that he is causing Noxis pain as well. He rubs his eyes wiping the tears from his face, and looks up at Noxis. "I think I am okay now." He smiles at the other.

Noxis hugs the other smiling. "All better?"

"Yes." Sarade gets up, walks over to the bookshelf, grabs a book, sits down in a chair, and reads.

Noxis smiles and watches him.

Sarade soon forgets about his parents while reading the book. After about an hour he finishes the book, gets up, puts the book back, walks over to his bed, and lies down.

Noxis stands up, "I'll leave you to rest."

Sarade tries to grab Noxis' hand, but he is too weak to move. After a few minutes, he falls asleep. Morning comes and Sarade is still sleeping.

Noxis' in his own dorm sleeping.

Sarade wakes up after a while, but does not get up out of bed. Instead, he just lies there. After about an hour of lying in bed, he finally gets up, grabs a set of clothes, walks to the bathroom, gets changed, and begins to make his breakfast. Doing these tasks today for some reason is a bit difficult. He sighs and thinks of his parents as he is fixing his breakfast. After a few minutes, he is done preparing his breakfast. He puts it all on a tray, picks up the tray, walks over to the table, sets it down, sits down, and slowly eats his breakfast. As he is eating his breakfast he thinks of his parents.

Noxis wakes up, gets dressed, and goes over, and knocks.

Sarade stops eating for a moment. "Come in." He goes back to eating, still a bit depressed. He grabs a piece of bread, gets up, unlocks the door, and opens it. He walks back to the table, sits down, and eats.

Noxis goes inside and smiles, "Mmm.. my back kind of hurts."

"Well, that is not good. I was just eating breakfast." Sarade goes back to eating. "You can lie down on my bed if you need to. Would you like any refreshments?" He smiles at Noxis.

Noxis smiles, "Nah I'm good."

"Alright." As Sarade goes back to eating he thinks of his parents once again. He stretches and smiles.

Noxis looks up at the other and smiles.

Sarade tries to stop thinking of his parents, because he does not want Noxis to worry about him.

Noxis let out a sigh, "So are you doing okay now?"

Sarade looks at Noxis. "I think so." He now knows why he has not heard from his parents in years.

Noxis goes over to him and hugs him.

Sarade gets hugged by him, and hugs him back. His heart hurts but he tries to keep it from Noxis because he does not want the other to worry about him.

Noxis kisses the other's cheek, "It'll be okay..."

"I know." Sarade feels he is about to cry so he gets up, walks over to the bathroom, closes the door, and locks it behind him. He slides down the door, puts his arms around his legs, and buries his face. He tries to cry silently.

Noxis runs to the door and knocks, "H-hey lemme in..."

Sarade does not want Noxis to see him like this. He wants to be alone, but realizes that he now has someone to lean on. He feels that if he lets Noxis in the room, that he will hurt Noxis. But if he does not let Noxis in, then he still thinks he will hurt Noxis. He is confused and does not know what to do. He continues to cry silently.

"C'mon lemme innn! Please?" Noxis worried a bit.

Sarade slowly stands up, unlocks the door, and then hurries over to the closet. He closes the door quickly, and sits still as he cries.

Noxis goes over to him and hugs him tightly, "Shhh it's okay hun... You'll be okay."

Sarade finally gives up, and clings tightly to Noxis. He cries on Noxis' shoulder. Noxis' words seem to calm him down a bit, but he cannot stop the tears from flowing down his face.

Noxis rubs the Sarade's back and hums a song to try and calm him down.

Sarade starts to calm down as Noxis hums a song to him. He then stops crying, but still grips tightly to Noxis. He is completely calmed down now, but does not want to break the embrace between him and Noxis.

Noxis smiled and just continued to hum.

Sarade's lips slowly lift at the corners to make a smile. He takes his hands off Noxis, and then moves them and begins to hug Noxis. After a few minutes, he is still smiling, backs away from Noxis, and kisses him passionately.

Noxis blushes slightly and kisses back with a slight smile on his face.

Sarade continues to kiss Noxis for a minute, and then slowly breaks the connection. He rests his head on Noxis' shoulder. "Thank you." He struggled to get those words out, because crying like that wore him out. A few minutes later he fell asleep, still resting on Noxis.

Noxis smiled and held him and began to drift to sleep.

Sarade has a dream about him and Noxis. He continues to sleep for hours.

Noxis sleeps calmly and peacefully for a few hours.

Sarade continues to sleep soundly until morning.

Noxis wakes up once its morning and stirs and yawns loudly.

Sarade hears Noxis' loud yawn, and wakes up. He still is snuggled with Noxis. "Good morning Noxis."

"Mmmm morning." He stretched a bit.

Sarade slowly moves away from Noxis. When he does so, he notices that his back hurts from sleeping sitting up. He grabs his back for a brief moment, and then puts his arm back at his side. He gets up, walks over to the kitchen area, and begins making breakfast for them.

Noxis stands up and sits at the table resting his head on it.

Sarade finishes making breakfast, walks over to the table, sets it down, and sits down at the table. He sits down slowly because of his back. He sits up and begins to eat the food. As Sarade begins to eat, he tries to think of a way to get rid of the pain in his back. Sarade has a blank look on his face, as he thinks.

"Need a massage?" Noxis asks Sarade.

Sarade loses his train of thought when he hears Noxis' voice. "Yes. I think it was a bad idea to sleep like that." He smiles at Noxis.

Noxis smiles at the Sarade, "Lay on the floor face down."

"Alright." Sarade lies down on the floor face down, with his arms under his head. He looks forward.

Noxis sits next to him and massages his back and presses which makes it crack. "Aha there we go..."

Sarade lies on his side and looks at Noxis for a minute. He would rather spend this time with Noxis, than eating. As he thinks about this, he lies on his stomach once more.

Noxis continues the massage and then begins to massage his leg muscles.

Sarade feels what Noxis is doing, but he is still deep in thought. After a few minutes his mind drifts off, and he begins to think about other things.

After a few minutes of doing this Noxis stops and looks at Sarade.

Sarade comes back to reality, and notices that Noxis is looking at him. He looks back at Noxis. "What?"

Noxis shrugs, "Nothing just thinking about a few things..."

"I see. I was just thinking about some things as well." Sarade rolls over on his back and looks up at Noxis.

"Probably not the same things..." Noxis blushed slightly and laughed a bit.

"You might be right." Sarade blushes a bit, and watches Noxis laugh. He finds it adorable.

Noxis sits up straight and smiles at him, "Eheh... what were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about what I wanted to do. A few things popped into my head, and I guess I got a bit carried away with it." Sarade laughs at himself a little. "What were you thinking about?"

Noxis suddenly began to blush dark red, "N-nothing interesting..."

Sarade sits up, and pins Noxis to the floor. He lies on top of Noxis. He whispers in Noxis' ear. "Really?" He pulls his face away, and rests his head on Noxis' chest.

Noxis blushes an even darker red and he squirmed around a bit, "Y-yeah really!"

Sarade lifts his head up, and looks into Noxis' eyes. He kisses Noxis, and then moves his head back to Noxis' ear. He whispers once again to Noxis. "Please tell me."

"I-its... embarrassing..."

Sarade looks back into Noxis' eyes. "Okay. You do not have to tell me." He rests his head once again on Noxis' chest.

Noxis smiles at Sarade, and wraps his arms around Sarade.

Sarade feels Noxis' tender embrace, and smiles. He is content with what just happened, because that is what he wanted to do. He looks at Noxis and smiles bigger, and then he moves his head up and kisses Noxis on the forehead. He then rests he head back on Noxis' chest. "I love you." He smiles and blushes a bit as he says this.

Noxis smiled widely and hugged him tightly, "I love you too!"

Sarade feels Noxis' grip on him become tighter. He hugs Noxis tighter as well. A random thought comes into his mind. Will he ever get to meet Noxis' family? He then wonders if he should tell Noxis that he wants to meet his family.

Noxis smiles widely, "I'm so glad I met you..."

"I am happy I met you too." Sarade looks at Noxis, because he finally wants to tell him what has been on his mind. He then quickly looks down, and buries his face in Noxis' chest.

Noxis blushes slightly and holds him tight.

After what just happened, Sarade feels a little guilty. He lifts up his head and looks at Noxis. He tries to gather as much courage as he can to tell Noxis. He takes a deep breath. "Noxis, will I ever get to meet your family?"

"Ah... My family aren't very kind but eventually yes... you will."

"At least you have a family." Sarade knows that he should not have brought this up. He gets up off of Noxis, walks over to his bed, pulls the sheets over him, and covers his face.

... Noxis lets out a small sigh and sits by him, "There there..."

Sarade feels Noxis sit down on the bed. He slowly turns around, and lifts the sheets off of his face slowly. He looks at Noxis.

Noxis smiles down at him and kisses his forehead.

Sarade feels Noxis kiss his forehead, and somehow that cheered him up a bit. He lifts his head, and rests it on Noxis' lap. He looks up at Noxis.

"You're way too cute... " Noxis tells Sarade, and then laughs at himself a bit.

Sarade lifts his head up, puts his head back underneath the sheets, and curled up. Somehow Noxis' words seemed to upset him again.

"Ah? Did I say something wrong?"

Sarade stays underneath the sheets, and soon feels guilty. He hopes Noxis does not try to get him out from underneath the sheets.

Noxis just sits by him.

Sarade reaches one hand out of the sheets. He feels Noxis' hand, and grabs it. "You did not say anything wrong. It was me that said something wrong." He says to Noxis still under the sheets.

He just hugs him through the sheets. "It's alright..."

"No it is not." Sarade feels Noxis hug him through the sheets. He sits up and looks at Noxis with a depressed, guilty look on his face. He feels like he hurt Noxis in a way.

Noxis just kisses him, "Don't worry about anything."

Sarade kisses Noxis back. He feels like he is a child whenever he is around Noxis. He then chuckles a little to himself. The chuckle soon turns into a laugh. He is soon rolling around on the bed, laughing, and holding stomach.

Noxis smiles widely, and just watches him.

Sarade stops after a few minutes, looks at Noxis, holds his stomach, and pants a bit. He notices that

Noxis has a huge grin on his face. He feels like a child, because of what he just did.


End file.
